Masques
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Faux, nom commun servant à dire que quelque chose n'est pas vrai. Masque, nom commun signifiant faux visage.Qui ne s'est jamais caché, qui n'a jamais eu peur au point d'être faux ou de mettre un masque ? Toute personne a secrets, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses coins sombres.
1. Chapter 1

**Idée comme une autre qui est venue dans ma tête à un moment donné, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**XXXXXX**

**Santana**

Dans ma vie j'ai toujours porté un masque. Petite j'étais une poupée, après je suis devenue une terreur et à l'adolescence une salope. Chacun de ses masques m'ont sauvé, ils étaient là pour moi, ils me permettaient d'être en sécurité et je me sentais bien. Jusqu'à qu'elle arrive avec elle et son sourire, elle et ses histoires, elle et seulement elle, Brittany Pierce.

Je croyais être heureuse c'était une illusion mais comment enlevé cette chose qui maintenant vous écœure, quand on la gardait autant de temps, c'est trop difficile d'être soi-même. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le Glee club pour ça, aurais-je eu ce courage sinon ? Dire que je ne voulais pas y aller.

Les masques que j'ai porté sont dans mon placard, des fois il m'arrive de les remettre par peur mais je sais maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, j'ai des amis et une petite amie.

**Kurt**

J'ai toujours été critiqué par les autres garçons. Je ne jouais pas à la guerre mais à la dinette, j'avais un visage poupin et je m'habillais différemment. Il a alors fallut être fort tout le temps ne jamais leur montré que j'étais blessé, ne jamais me plaindre parce que j'étais différent. Je suis devenu blasé, indifférent. Peut-être que si j'avais réussi à m'en débarrasser, j'aurai pu leur dire. Mais ce masque s'est brisé de lui-même quand mon bourreau me vola mon premier baiser. Le remettre ne fut pas utile j'ai trouvé quelqu'un et Blaine et beaucoup plus mignon qu'un masque.

**Rachel**

Je dois être avoir des bonnes notes, je dois faire ce que les adultes me disent de faire, je dois être parfaite pour leur montrer que mes pères sont de bon parents, ils sont les meilleurs. J'ai découvert que j'étais douée dans un domaine, le chant alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour être la meilleure et je le suis, j'irai à Broadway et je ferais la fierté de mes pères. Le Glee club était une véritable aubaine, un cadeau tombé du ciel, j'allais enfin recevoir l'attention que je méritais… Pourquoi rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, pourquoi les gens sont aussi têtus. Comment peuvent-ils renier mon talent mais glorifier celui de quelqu'un moins bon que moi.

La voix n'est pas tout, le Glee club m'a fait connaître ça, il m'a libéré, je suis toujours une diva mais je suis maintenant une diva avec des amis et un petit-ami qui m'a sauvé. Ils m'ont sauvé de moi-même et de la musique. Mon masque à moi est toujours là mais il disparaît petit à petit. Adieu l'égoïste et bonjour la fiancée.

**XXXXX**

**Je ne pense pas faire de suite, ces trois-là me sont venus tellement naturellement, pendant le cours de physique (ouh la vilaine qui ne suit pas ses cours, en même temps je suis en L hein !).**

**Bref reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**pavarotti62 :**** J'ai décidé de faire celui de Blaine et Sébastian, j'espère qu'ils te plairont parce ****qu'on ne peut**** pas dire que j'en sois très fière.**

**Achele**** :**** Je parlais bien de Finn, j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe j'ai honte, le pire c'est que je l'avais relus genre une dizaine de fois. Merci pour ta review et voilà une suite qui n'était pas prévu mais réviser c'est ennuyeux et voilà ce qui se passe quand je m'ennuie.**

**justmoi59**** : Qui n'aime pas Kurt ?**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartient**** à RIB. **

**Attention : ce que je fais penser aux personnages n'est pas forcément vrai, c'est juste une interprétation de ce que moi je vois en eux ou de ce qui pourrait expliquer certains trait de caractère dans un personnage. Voilà.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Brittany**

Les gens pensent que je suis stupide enfin je ne suis pas un prix Nobel mais je ne suis pas idiote, c'est juste que je ne veux pas grandir, le monde des adultes me fait peur. C'est tellement plus facile ainsi tu peux sortir n'importe quel imbécilité et le gens se disent ce n'est pas grave elle est bête. Lorsque papy m'a eu un job dans son bar, j'avais toujours plus d'argent quand j'étais idiote. Mes parents ont l'habitude, mes amis me trouvent juste mignonnes, mon chat n'en a rien à faire tant que je m'occupe de lui mais ma famille et mes professeurs sont inquiets, je redouble. Elle était tellement triste c'est pourquoi moi Brittany S. Pierce est décidé d'enlever ce masque de fausse stupidité pour ma petite amie Santana.

**Sebastian**

Une salope c'est ce que je suis et ça ne me dérange pas ou plutôt ça ne me dérangeais pas avant, avant lui. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour avoir une relation durable, il n'y a que la baise c'est tout. Être PD c'est savoir que jamais vous n'aurez une petite maison à la campagne remplie de gamins brailleur avec un stupide chien aboyant après le facteur mais j'ai rencontré Blaine et Kurt. Leur amour est tellement écœurant. Comment peut-on vouloir s'enchaîner à quelqu'un aussi jeune ? Puis j'ai rencontré un homme enfin ce qui peut ressembler à un homme, et pour une fois j'ai décidé d'enlever mon masque d'homme sans cœur. Tout ça à cause d'un blond bavard et insupportable répondant au nom de Chandler.

**Blaine**

Je me suis toujours caché derrière le masque de l'enfant parfait, je voulais que mes parents soient fiers de moi, mon homosexualité les ayant déçus. Pourtant j'ai toujours été une pelote de nerf, à vouloir me battre avec n'importe qui qui m'énervait. J'ai enfoui cette envie et d'ailleurs ce ne fut pas difficile tant que j'étais à la Dalton Academy mais en allant à McKinley, c'était de plus en plus dur de se cacher. Karosky, Finn, Puck, Sam… et autres personnes me donnaient envie de leur foutre mon poing dans leur face mais je me retenais des fois mais pas quand c'était Kurt, parce que lui a remarqué cela et m'a dit qu'un masque nous empêcher de vivre, qu'il le savait mieux que personne. Alors j'enlève le masque d'enfant parfait, je ne dis pas que je me battrais avec tout le monde mais maintenant je serais un figther pour Kurt et son sourire.

Xxxxx

**Ce n'est**** pas exceptionnel mais bon. Je n'aime pas trop celui de Blaine, je trouve avoir mal retranscrit ce que je voulais écrire mais vu que ****je n'ai**** pas le temps de m'y attarder plus longtemps, on va se contenter de ****ça.**


End file.
